1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light, and more particularly to a safety light that can be mounted in a handlebar of a bicycle and be retracted into the handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional safety lights for bicycles are usually mounted on the frame or the wheels of the bicycles to provide a warning or to provide illumination.
One type of conventional safety lights is tubular, is mounted in the handlebar of a bicycle and has a globe protruding from an end of the handlebar to provide warning or illumination. However, because the globe protrudes from the end of the handlebar, the safety light is easily damaged when the bicycle falls or bumps or is leaned against an object such as a wall, lamppost or the like.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.